Megaman X: Variables
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: They always had a 'helping people thing' but now? Well, let's see how a future filled with both humans and robots cope with a pair of twins who have seen more than their share of fights shall we?


Welcome to my story!

A Megaman/Harry Potter crossover!

SUMMARY: They always had a 'helping people thing' but now? Well, let's see how a future filled with both humans and robots cope with a pair of twins who have seen more than their share of fights shall we?

Now, this takes place after the Harry Potter Movies and just before Megaman X starts. Also, this will feature some weapons from RWBY.

And for the sake of my sanity, the reploids/robots can reproduce in my story!

I do NOT own Megaman or Harry Potter, just my Oc's! Off we go!

* * *

 **JAPAN**

 **NIGHT TIME**

 **DR. LIGHT'S LAB**

It was a quiet night in Japan as many people went about their nightly life, young teenagers partied away while children slept and adults went about their jobs. Among these people was an old man known as Dr. Light a brilliant creator of the Robots used around the world.

Said man was currently working on a robot, he hummed as he added in a few wires when the sound of a door opening made him pause.

"Working late again? Dr. Light?" The smooth female voice said. (Sounds like Lara Croft-Keeley Hawes from the Legends game)

A giggle was heard followed by "Of course he is sis! This robot is very important," This voice was smooth as well. (Sounds like Lara Croft-Camilla Luddington from Tomb Raider 2013)

Dr. Light chuckles as he turns around to see the owners of the voices.

The first one who spoke was a female robot, her build made for speed and strength. Her body was slim and curved with a waist that had a faint feminine six-pack hidden by her armor and clothing, her chest fitted her build being around the size of a D-sized chest. Her skin was a healthy pink with a faint tan, her braided hair reached her mid back and was raven black with her eyes being emerald green. Her height was around 5'5".

Her body minus her head and hands were covered in a grey bodysuit, on her legs from the knees down was white armor shaped like knee-length combat boots with the knee part of the boots being golden in color. Her arms from her wrists up to her elbows were white with a golden band around her wrist, the armor was slim and at her elbow was a small golden spike that was shaped like a diamond for an added bit of bit if she wanted to elbow someone. Her hands were covered with black gloves and her hip armor was in the style of shorts with a belt like design clipped on in white with small storage pouches while her shorts were golden in color.

Her chest armor stopped just above her waist and was mainly white with a red gem just above her bust and over where her heart would be if she was human, her gem was in the shape of a teardrop. Her shoulder armor was curved and had a symbol of an angel wing on them, her shoulders were white with gold trim on the edges. Her helmet was smooth and had two wing-like audios covering and connecting to her ears with a green visor that can snap down over her eyes.

(Note: She looks like a female version of Megaman X8 Zero only with a female build, only one gem on her chest, and in place of his boxed spiked shoulder armor her armor is rounded and smoothed and her helmet looks like Megaman Starforce's Megaman's helmet only replace the spikes with wing-like designs she also lacks the little white thing on Zero's back)

This was Chromia, she was a fighter reploid and she was skilled with swords and guns. She was calm most of the time unless the wrong buttons were pushed then she gets mad.

Beside her stood another female robot, she had the same curved and toned build. Along with the same size chest that Chromia has, her height was around 5'2". Her skin was a healthy pink and like Chromia she has shoulder length raven black hair but her's was kept in a ponytail, she had emerald green eyes and also like Chromia she had a faint feminine six-pack hidden by her armor and clothing.

Her body was covered in a rose pink bodysuit compared to Chromia, her leg armor was the same as Chromia in style and her hip armor with the belt attachment but that is where the similarity ends as her chest armor stopped just above her waist and just under her bust and her shoulder armor was round with two small spikes at a 45-degree angle on them.

Her arm armor from the elbow down along with her legs from the knee's down and chest are rose red with her shoulders, chest and hip armor while her belt attachment is rose pink. Her chest gem is in the same place Chromia has hers but her gem is in a trillion shaped gem cut and light pink, her hands are covered with white gloves and her helmet is like Chromia's only instead of wing-like designs hers are spiked audios and she has a light pink visor that flips down from the rose-red helmet.

(Note: Looks like a female version of Megaman X only with a female build and the other bits I mention and on her chest where X has those grey bits just replace them with light pink armor, her helmet is Megaman Starforce helmet only replace the blue with rose red and the audios are rose pink)

This was Chromia's 'twin' sister Elita-One, she was a kind-hearted bot with a fierce protective side. She has a soft spot for children and likes to help others, she is also the only one who can calm Chromia down from one of her rampages or rants she is also skilled with swords and guns.

"You are correct Elita, X here will be very important I just hope I can finish him in time before my time is up," Dr. Light said before coughing.

Frowning the two bots ran over and held Dr. Light, Elita pats his back saying "Take it easy Thomas, you're not as fit as you use to be,"

"I know, where has the time gone? I still remember you two arriving at my doorstep, well, at the time the both of you were still human," Light said as he finished coughing.

Yes, human. Elita-One and Chromia use to be humans, twins in fact and not only that but witches as well. They came from a world of magic that was slowly dying off thanks to a dark wizard known as Voldemort destroying the magic lay-lines, the twins who use to the famous 'Girls-who-lived' Selena (Elita) and Sabrina(Chromia) Potter-Black had put an end to Voldemort but at a big cost.

But due to the fight they also found out their bodies had been cursed by Voldemort with a disease that would slowly destroy a person on the inside while driving them insane, it would only activate when the girls died. So acting fast the twins tried to find a way to either stop the curse or destroy it before the curse snuffed them out.

It was during this search that they found Dr. Light, he learned of their predicament and decided to help them. And so through lots of research and testing, they found their answer.

Dr. Light built a machine that would transfer the girl's minds and soul into two of his robot bodies, this would keep the girl's real bodies alive long enough for them to be contained and destroyed safely.

The twins lost their magic but it was a small price to pay for saving the world, plus it allowed the trio to experiment and improve the robots with the girls being the base design for new female robots.

The twins systems were way more advanced than normal robots, with added synthetic organs like a reproductive system that the twins insisted on having since they felt empty and genderless without it. The other synthetic organs were their lungs and blood or oil and fluid system, the twins breasts which could produce energy like oil strangely enough and their neural nets were like the human nerves systems and their hair was synthetic as well.

"We know, it feels like it was only yesterday," Chromia said as she stepped back from Thomas with Elita.

"Indeed," Thomas said with a chuckle before remembering something.

"Oh, that's right! How are little Arcee, Orion, and Ariel doing?" Thomas asked as both bots blushed a light red.

A few years ago the two of them had offered to test to the reproductive system by having a baby, so Thomas has taken the DNA of X and some of his fluids to inject into Elita. While Dr. Light used some DNA and fluid given to him by Megaman who found it at Wily's last base, it was most likely stolen by the mad Doctor but after testing it Dr. Light found no problems and with Chromia's consent used the DNA.

Both had enjoyed the experience but hated the pain and throwing up parts. Elita ended up giving birth to a daughter while Chromia to everyone's shock had twins!

"We're doing fine Doc!" A young voice said running into the room. (Sounds like Audrey from Atlantis the lost empire)

The trio looked over at the new bot and Elita smiled at seeing her daughter, Ariel took after X with her armor build. Her light blue helmet was like a mix of X's with the spiked audio's of Elita's helmet with Ariel's audios being light pink, her chest armor was like X's only with the two grey bits being light pink while the rest of her chest/shoulder armor was light blue.

Her bodysuit was light pink while her short pant style like armor was light blue with a light pink belt/pouch attachment, her legs from the knee down had the same armor as Elita but in light pink.

Her red gem was located above where her heart would be and was in the shape of a marquise cut, her arm armor was light blue with her hands covered in white gloves. Her build was slim and toned with healthy curves developing in the right places and a still growing C-sized chest, her hair was dark brown a trait she got from X which was hidden under her helmet while she got her mother's eye color. She looked to be around the age of a young teenager, close to the age of 13.

(Basically, looks like a female version of X, only add the helmet/audio spikes off Megaman Starforce's helmet onto X's helmet)

Beside Ariel stood two more robots, the first was a young female that had dark blonde hair reaching her mid back in a braid. Her emerald green eyes matched her mothers, her build was toned and developing curves with her C-sized chest. Her chest gem was the same shape as her mothers and in the same spot but in green, her helmet took after her mothers but instead of wing-like audios she had teardrop shaped audio spikes that were round at the base and went up into a tip at a 45-degree angle. Her bodysuit was black and her leg armor matched her mothers while her arm armor was a little bit thicker but matched her mother's arm armor. Her shoulder armor was smooth and round, she also had this little white backpack like add-on on her back.

Her hands were covered in white gloves, her helmet was golden with red audios. Her chest armor was golden with her shoulder armor being golden, her leg armor, arm's were golden with red trim. Her wrists had a red band around them and her feet at her ankles had a blue gem on the armor of the joint, her visor that can flip down was light blue.

This bot was Arcee, she was Chromia's daughter. Beside her stood her twin brother. Orion, he had black hair reaching his shoulders in a ponytail tail with a toned build and developing muscles. His eyes were light blue, his armor was red with a mix of grey and white. (Look on the cover, he looks like Rockman online Zero only with black hair and the symbol on his left shoulder is replaced with a wing symbol)

Both twins were the same age as Ariel, though the twins were very mature for their age and Ariel had an innocent air to her.

"Hey, Mom, Auntie, Dr. Light," Arcee said. (She sounds like Commander Shepard (Female)/Jennifer Hale off mass effect)

"How's it going?" Orion asked crossing his arms. (He sounds like young Samuel/Chase Austin off Uncharted 4: A Thief's End)

"I'm glad you're growing well, I'm still surprised Chromia had twins," Dr. Light said making Chromia chuckle.

"I was as well, at least it answered my question as to why I was bigger than Elita," Chromia said patting her stomach in remembrance.

"Sure did, oh, how did the training go?" Elita asked her daughter, niece, and nephew.

"Brilliantly, Uncle Rock has taught us a lot," Orion said while glancing over at X on the table.

"Speaking of Uncles," Orion asked making the group look at the nearly complete X, all that was needed was his right arm.

"When will Papa wake up?" Ariel asked running over to X's side and leaned on the bed with a smile.

"He has woken up for short periods of time but I'm afraid I don't know when he will fully awaken," Dr. Light said before coughing again.

"Thomas," Chromia said moving to hold his shoulders.

"Come on, let's have a little break a small snack will do you good," Elita said as the two mothers lead Thomas out of the room.

Arcee quickly followed them with Orion close behind, he then paused at the doorway and turned to Ariel who was still at X's side looking torn.

"Why don't you talk with Uncle X? We'll look after grandpa," Orion suggested with a smile making Ariel nod.

"Thanks, Orion," Ariel said making Orion nod and run out the room.

Ariel sighs as she turned to her father, she wished he was awake so they could talk properly together. She smiled leaning on her hands.

"I wish you were awake Papa, there's so much interesting stuff here for you to see and learn about. I want to show you so many things," Ariel said with a wistful tone.

"I wanna show you the world! But at this rate, I might not be able to. I bet you would love to see an Aurora flying across the sky, Uncle Iceman showed us one. It was amazing!" Ariel said with a small giggle before shaking her head a soft smile on her lips.

"Plus, I want us to be a family, you, me, and Mother, along with Auntie Chromia and my cousins," Ariel said before leaning down and placing a small kiss on her father's right cheek.

"Sleep well, Papa I hope I get to meet you soon," Ariel said before standing straight and leaving the room sparing a glance at her father before closing the door behind her.

Right now though, she was gonna enjoy her time with her family the best she could.

If Ariel had stayed longer she would have witnessed X's hand twitch as his system sparked to life his helmet gem shining before stopping as he went back into a dormant state.

* * *

Done!

I'll be updating Megaman X: Team Alpha in a week or so, just a little heads up for ya.

In the next chapter, we have a time skip to the day of Sigma/Megaman X 1st game(Maverick Hunter) but from a different POV.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
